


Wilbur resurrection brainrot

by Oblio



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Crimeboys - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, TommyInnit - Freeform, wilburressurection, wilbursoot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblio/pseuds/Oblio
Summary: Wilbur is brought back to life but he remembers all of ghostbur’s memories :)
Relationships: crimeboys
Kudos: 43





	Wilbur resurrection brainrot

**Author's Note:**

> I think I might add another chapter (chapters?) to this one! But yea enjoy lol

Even before Wilbur opened his eyes the only thing on his mind was Tommy 

Phil peers over Wilbur’s waking form, poorly hidden emotion painted across his face. 

“You’re alive... It- It worked..” He says, with tears in his eyes and a watery smile. 

Wilbur indulges his father with a small smile and then immediately asks,

“Where’s Tommy?”

Phil’s smile wavers and his eyes flash with annoyance, “I heard he’s in prison, some sort of security issue. He’s not important right now though, you should stay home with the family and get some rest.”

Wilbur bolts up in bed, wincing as his scar burns from the sudden movement.

“He’s in prison? Like with Dream?” 

His mind whirls as Ghostbur’s memories painfully merge with his own. All he can see is Tommy in exile... Tommy scared and alone with no one there for him but a delusional ghost and Dream...Tommy with tears streaming down his face, Dream’s fists leaving fresh bruises... and Tommy staring into the lava, eyes filled with longing...

Phil nodded, confused, “I mean probably?” 

Wilbur instantly stands up and began walking out the door, ignoring the searing pain that wracks his body every time he takes a step. 

His father grabs his shoulder, “Where do you think you’re going?? You were dead five minutes ago and your stab wound is barely healed!”

Wilbur stares daggers into Phil’s worried face “I am going to go save Tommy. Why on Earth are you resurrecting me when Tommy is in a fucking prison?” 

Phil places a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder “I missed you, son. Tommy can handle himself, he’s made that abundantly clear.” 

Wilbur pushes Phil’s hand away, a look of pure disgust in his eyes.   
“You have no idea what Tommy has gone through recently. How could you, because you didn’t care enough to check up on him.” 

“I-“

Wilbur’s voice grew in volume and anger “Don’t act confused, you saw the state he was in after exile, you just chose to ignore it. I’m going after Tommy because he’s my brother as much as you’re my father, and you were supposed to be his father too. You promised me you’d look after him after I...” 

His voice trailed off as he filled with regret for his actions. But he would do everything in his power to make things right again. 

“I’m going to go save my brother.” 

And with that Wilbur stormed out of the room, leaving an icy cold silence behind him. Phil slumped over the kitchen table, head in his hands, as guilt wracking silent sobs through his body.

........

Sam sits at his desk, absentmindedly going over paperwork for his new prison guards. The warden has been having trouble focusing recently. Every time his mind wanders, he thinks of Tommy’s anguished voice calling out his name, pleading to be saved. 

Sam knows he made the right choice, the prison’s security comes before everything, but the memory of Tommy’s sobs fill his waking hours.

Suddenly Sam hears a rustling behind him, and before he can react he feels a cold dagger pressed tight to his throat. 

He whirls around, shoving his attacker away from him and staring into the cold eyes of...

“Wilbur??” 

He must be seeing things “How are you alive??” 

Wilbur stares unflinchingly at Sam, dagger held at the ready. “Take me to Tommy.” 

“I-“ Sam struggles to keep his voice even. “I can’t. Protocol states that you must wait until seven days after a security breach to open the vault. You’ll have to wait.” He stands his ground and gives Wilbur what he hopes is a firm look. 

Wilbur shakes his head and gives a little laugh, pointing his dagger directly at Sam. “To hell with the protocol.” He says, an unhinged look in his fiery brown eyes. “Take me to Tommy right fucking now or I’ll kill you.”

Sam knows Wilbur, knows this is the man who birthed a nation, the man who turned it to dust because he had nothing to lose. He knows this man is not bluffing. 

Slowly he nods. “Follow me.”

The process to enter the vault is filled with an awkward silence, as Sam silently moves through the security measures. After what feels like ages, they finally make it to the last room. 

“Okay, stand on the front honey block, and make sure to move with the platform.” 

Wilbur nods tersely and looks straight ahead into the lava, the anger in his eyes as bright as the molten rock. He clenches his jaw, and the fist at his side twitches as Dream’s name tag comes into vision. 

Sam watches as the platform juts forward into the wall and Wilbur’s figure slowly disappears into the fire. 

........

Wilbur watches as the curtain of fire parts to reveal the prison cell behind it. The obsidian walls feel like they might swallow him as the platform deposits him into the tiny room. Dream leans on the far end of the wall, an amused smile on his face when he sees Wilbur.

But Wilbur doesn’t give Dream a single glance. He immediately focuses all of his attention to the small, shivering figure that huddled on the floor, blond head buried in bloodied hands. 

“Tommy...” Wilbur breaths

Tommy slowly lifts his tear stained face, refusing to recognize the voice that called his name. 

He shakes his head frantically, nails digging into his arms. 

“You’re not real, you’re not real, you’re not real, go away, you’re not real.” He sobs, eyes filled with fear and hurt. 

He begins to shake, burying his head in his hands once again. “You’re dead, Wilbur” 

Wilbur feels his heart split into a million pieces, the jagged edges stabbing into his chest, bleeding guilt through him. He kneels down in front of the sobbing boy, drawing him into his arms. Wilbur holds Tommy close and the teen clings to him like he’s the only person in the world. 

Dream coughs lightly, “Are you not gonna say hello to an old friend, Wilbur? I’ve missed you.” He smirks.

Wilbur’s bleeding guilt turns into a burning rage as he fights the urge to lunge at the masked man before him. 

“You bastard.” He says, voice low but shaky, “I’m going to take Tommy home now, but I’ll be back.”

Dream laughs at Wilbur’s shaking anger, “looking forward to it, old friend.” He continues to lean against the wall, impossible to read with his mask on.

Wilbur turns his attention back to Tommy. The boy’s loud sobs have turned to little sniffles as he continues to cling to Wilbur. Wilbur picks him up, shocked at how light his brother has become. 

“Let’s get you home Toms”

And without a final look back at Dream, Wilbur carries Tommy out of the prison, and takes him home.


End file.
